The ninjas of emotions
by lovestarr
Summary: Sensei sends the ninja to get him some tea. They meet a ninja's friend. More friends show up. Are they destined to be ninja? Kai,Zane,and Cole/OCs. T for violence,blood,and other stuff. Read and review. Sorry that the image got cut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me if I don't update regularly. Now on with the story. I do not own Ninjago or any video games used in this story. I own my OCs though.**

(normal pov)

It was a normal day on Destiny's Bounty. The ninjas were playing video games when Sensei came in and asked them," Could you go get me some tea?"

"Why can't Nya do it? I'm about to win!" Kai said. They were playing Fist to Face 2 and Kai was leading with 5,000 points. Then Sensei unplugged the gaming system.

"Your game will be deleted after 12 hours, so I recommend getting my tea now." Sensei said and walked away.

"Where are we going to get the tea?" Jay asked Sensei as he left.

"Kai and Nya's village." Sensei replied," Maybe you'll see some of their friends." He added.

(At the village)

"There is only one tea store here and Nya hates it." Kai said.

"Why would Sensei want tea from there then?" Jay asked.

"I don't know .Hey Kai who's that?" Cole asked pointing to a person carrying some boxes to the tea store. Kai recognized her immediately. "Alyssa?" he asked her. She turned around and dropped the boxes of tea.

"Kai, is that really you?" she asked.


	2. the new ninjas, well not all of them

**Thank you reviewers. I need more reveiws to keep going. Here we go with chapter 2.**

(Kai POV)

Alyssa? I thought I'd never see her again. We didn't really have a relationship. Maybe now, we'll just be friends. I decided to help her pick up the boxes.

"Thank you."she mumbled, keeping her hair out of her face.

"Where have you been?"I asked her.

"Madam Gina's finnishing school for young ladies."she replied.

"Wait. Who are you?"Jay asked suddenly.

"A friend."Alyssa told him. Then, sensei appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Alyssa, you seem to radiate power. Come with us for you are a ninja too."he said and started back to the bounty.

Alyssa hurried inside and came out with some bags of her stuff. Then she got on board.

(Alyssa POV)

Well what do ya know, I'm a ninja. Don't know my element, but still a ninja. I always knew Kai would do great things with his life.I know I sound like an obbsessd mom but it's true.

"hey Alyssa?" Kai said as he knock on my door.I oppened it.

"Yeah." I asked.

"Sensei wants us in the bridge to talk about your element."

"Ok."I said and followed him to the bridge and everyone was there already.

"Alyssa, you are now aware that you are a ninja,"sensei began,"But there are more new four new elemental colors and powers are purple ninja of happiness and beauty, pink ninja of love and song, aquamarine ninja of saddness and water, and silver ninja of curiosity and air. Nya is a new ninja too."

"I am?"Nya asked in surprise.

"Yes and now to give you your elements and outfits." sensei said and did spinjizu to put our outfits on.

(Kai POV)

When sensei finnished Jay's mouth hung open and I know mine did too. They were gorgeous. Alyssa's uniform was tight to her body and was made up of hot pink upper thigh length shorts, a nonshouldered long sleeved shirt that reached to just below her ribs, and black high heeled boots up to her lower thigh. Her mask was like a bandana that she could pull down and she had black fingerless gloves that had hot pink highlights and went to her elbow. Her shirt had a detailed gold and black heart and music note on the back. To compete the outfit she had on a black belt with pink and gold highlights. One word described her attire, sexy. Sorry but it's true.

(Jay POV)

Nya. Was. Breathtaking. Not at all like Alyssa's uniform which I think is a little inappropriate. She had a pair of long purple pants, a purple shirt that reached her elbows, and white ankle high boots(not high heeled like Alyssa's). The only thing that the girls had in common were the masks and belts only Nya's mask was purple and her belt was white with purple and silver highlights. She had white and pink gloves that met her wrists. There was a simple white and silver happy face and beauty supplies on her back. Her shirt also went over her hips. Like I said, breathtaking.

(Normal Pov)

"Students, let me introduce the pink and purple ninjas."sensei said.

**Finally updating this. Let me know how I did. Could you see Nya and Alyssa in their uniforms? I know you don't know what Alyssa looks like. I'll provid that in the next chapter. Just a heads up, I don't need any oc's so don't submit any unless instructed. Got it? Thanks for the support.**


	3. Alyssa info

**In chapter 2 while descrbing Nya's outfit I accidentally said her gloves were pink and white but they're really purple and white ok. This is just Alyssa's oc info.**

name: Alyssa Strikes

appearance: mid-back length dirty blond hair that's usually messy, dark green eyes, thin-fit body

age: 17 years old

personality: a talkitive, energetic, creative and talented girl; makes friends easily; very sensetive emotions; strong willed and protective of friends

family: Rene(pronounced Renay)and Charles Strikes, pet dog Chance

element: hot pink ninja of love and song(singing)

talents/hobbies: singing, dancing, drawing (and secretly matchmacking)

extras: will bring dog to bounty in later chapters; loves science and cooking

crush: Kai

**Thanks for being supportive. I'll try to update more often, but you never know when writer's block may occur. Hope this helped you picture Alyssa.**


End file.
